Birthday Surprise
by elvirakitties
Summary: Some one is pranking the professors.


Harry and Severus were walking out of their quarters, after enjoying lunch together, when they noticed Dumbledore running with a group of men and women carrying fabric with them. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his beard was flying all over the place, not neatly tucked into his belt like normal.

One started yelling: "you can't wear pink with flashing purple."

Another yelled: "stripes going in two different directions is a fashion mistake."

A woman started casting a spell on Dumbledore. "See you look wonderful is a navy blue, no need to add pink animals to it."

"He would look lovely in a green." Another witch told her, changing the outfit to green.

"No need to wear animal prints at all, they went out of season over five seasons ago. Stripes are also out of fashion." Another was heard yelling, they were all chasing after Dumbledore, who had his robe pulled up above his knees to run faster.

"I am not seeing that." Severus told Harry. They continue on their way until they saw Mrs. Norris chasing a cat that looked strangely like Minerva McGonagall, with Angus Filch chasing them, heading for the entrance way. They stepped back to view this new development.

"Mrs. Norris come back, I will change your name to Mr. if you stop chasing Minerva. I have your favorite treats." Mr. Filch, holding up a can of cat treats, began to shake the can. He wanted to show Mr. Norris he had the treats in his hand. They heard some angry hissing from Professor McGonagall. "I don't know who cast that spell, Minerva, but you need to stop running so I can get Mr. Norris."

They saw her hissing, angrily Professor McGonagall who turned and smack Mr. Norris on the head before Mr. Norris jumped at her, she escaped, running up to Hagrid and started to climb up his leg. "Now, what is the problem here?" Hagrid as, holding Minerva in his arms.

"Mrs. Norris is a male cat?" Harry always thought the cat was female because of the name.

"I believe so, I am sure they can work it out. I do hope we can review the memories of this later."

"We will. Do you think we ought to stop those fashion designer from chasing Albus?" Harry looked to see Dumbledore was now wearing a deep red robe and trying to make it out of the courtyard.

"No, he can handle it, besides it's our day off, no saving anyone." Severus answered him. The started walking towards the Defense classroom only to see Filius ducking under some flying feathers as they chased him. The little man was trying to dodge them but he kept missing some of them and they tickled him causing him to laugh. "I believe we need to find another way to get to the classroom."

"Find a different room might be a better idea. Are those the same feathers he uses every year for the first years?"

"I would think so, he uses them for the first year lessons, they might be tired of being blown up, burnt, and generally misused by now." Severus remarked.

"Third floor, on the east side?" Harry asked as they turned around, to head in that direction, only to see Professor Hooch running into the hall they were coming out of, being chased by some brooms.

"Run, run, they are after me and I am not sure if they will chase you too." She screamed at them as she ran past them. The brooms didn't stop or even slow down as they passed Harry and Severus.

"Who knew she could run that fast." Harry stated. "Those are the older brooms correct?"

"Yes, I wonder if they are angry about not being used anymore." Severus shrugged his shoulders, it's wasn't their concern.

"Could be." Harry answered as they continued their search for a room to practice in. Harry got an idea. "How about we head to the ROR and try some spells there?"

"That sounds like a good idea, and maybe we can escape whatever is going on."

They exited the Castle and as they pass the greenhouses, they saw Professor Sprout getting friendly with a Devil's Snare. "I thought they burnt up in sun?" Harry asked as they stop, to watch what was going on. "You know this is going to make some good blackmail material." He began to plan some free weekends.

"I agree, and they do. Oh, look, see, she is in the shade, no sunlight is hitting the plant." Severus pointed out. "I wonder if it's the same plant from your first year? It could be angry about your first year still. It was down in that hole for a long time."

"Could be, I think she has it under control." Harry looked around the area and then back to the greenhouse. They could see the witch battling the plant. "I mean we aren't experts like she is."

"I agree, let's keep going, I know there is another door to get into the Castle over here."

They found the door and started, again, to make their way to the seventh floor only to be surprised by some screams coming from the tower in which they knew Sybill resided in. "Do we want to see this?" Severus asked.

"After what we have seen so far, I would say yes, it could be interesting." Harry gave him a knowing look, they had already seen so much today.

"It could, what do you think decks of cards or crystal balls?"

"Incense and their holders." Harry replied, hoping Severus would take the bait.

"Bet?"

"Sure, usual stakes?" He loved when Severus feed the funnier side of their relationship.

"Yes, loser bottoms. If I win, I get to select what we do one night."

Harry looked at him. "You always bottom, so how is that a good bet?" While others may think Severus was in charge, the reality was very different.

"I can make it interesting for you, we can try one of those new toys you want to use."

"Deal. Let's go see."

They made their way up the ladder, Severus climbing up after Harry. Severus found Harry trying not to laugh as they saw Sybill was hiding under her massive mound of pillows with the incense holders bouncing off of them while the incense sticks are poking her. "I win." Harry gleefully told Severus. "Do you think you can add the deck of cards to it?" He whispered to Severus.

Severus arched his brow as grinned at the idea. "I can. You can too."

"I know but I think you will get more enjoyment out of it."

"I will." Severus began casting the spell. They watched all the decks of cards start flipping cards at Sybill one at a time. "Time to head to the room."

"I agree. Hey, do you think we can see who else might be experiencing this problem?"

"The long way?" Severus asked as he started down the rope ladder.

"That sounds like a good plan." Harry agreed, giving Severus a kiss before his head disappeared from the room.

They slowly start making their way to Professor Binns class. They slowly opened the door, and looking in, they saw Professor Binns being lectured by three other ghosts. The ghosts were speaking in the most long drawn out voices, in a monotone similar to what Binns used. Binns, however, was clearly debating with them. They closed the door before they could get dragged into the debate. "I didn't think anyone could be as boring as him." Severus told Harry.

"Neither did I. Do you know who the ghosts were?"

"Yes, they usually only show up on Death Day Party the ghosts have. I know you meet them when you went to that party."

"You're right. I did. They were nice. The woman was married to the taller one in there. The other guy, I think, was a brother to one of them."

They began to look into some of the known empty classrooms but found nothing. Just when they decided to give up searching, they heard a shriek and saw Aurora Sinistra come scrambling out of her office. "Don't go in there." She warned them.

"What is going on?"

"I am not sure, but all of my models seem to have a life of their own and started speaking to me about themselves and the maps started flying around, demanding that I fix what is wrong with them."

"What is wrong with them?" Severus asked.

"They're maps from different students with different mistakes that were original in their reference and the idea. Harry's has the honor of having two of them up on the wall, his ideas weren't wrong per say but they were original and I have been researching them." She informed them.

"Is that why you wanted to meet with me next week?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about some of your ideas." She paused "I need to go and check my telescopes I don't want anything happening to them."

"I don't blame you, I will gladly speak to you about my ideas later." They watched her leave. "Well, at least she isn't running."

Severus gave him a quick smile, they continued on their way. "You know Harry, I am wondering what this is all about. Your connection is clear in all of this."

"I agree, but we know I didn't do this."

"True, I wonder who?"

Before they could say anything else they see Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank running from a flock of owls. She saw them. "I have no idea what is going on but something is upsetting the owls." She tried to stop and talk to them but the owls swarmed her so she started moving again. "I will hopefully find the answer." She yelled back to them.

"I don't think she will." Severus commented.

"I agree. Did you see that new black owl? It's pretty, I should think about getting a new owl. It's been years since Hedwig died."

"Yes, it was to be your present for your birthday." Severus wasn't really surprised, Harry always seemed to discover what his presents were ahead of time.

"You get me the sweetest things." Harry gave Severus a kiss, pulling him into his arms. He kept kissing him when he heard Severus moan, he let go. This wasn't the time or place. Thanks to Severus, he was the same height at Severus, Severus had to create a new potion to help fix his malnutrition issue from his relatives.

"I do try. I am wondering who is left in the Castle. I thought most of the staff went home for the summer holidays."

"I did too." Harry told him, they did not see anyone else as they reach the ROR. "Well, that certainly was an adventure getting here."

They spent the next several hours working on their new spells and dueling each other. They heard the timer go off and sat down. "Shower before dinner in the Great Hall? I want to find out if anyone figured it out yet."

"It should be interesting." Severus remarked.

Almost an hour later they entered the Great Hall and head to the Head Table. They saw everyone sitting in their usual spots, but they all were looking exhausted. "Pepper-Up Potions?" Severus asked.

"Please." They got from almost everyone.

"So can anyone explain what happened earlier?" Harry asked as their dinner appeared in front of them. He exchanged a quick look with Severus, who was keeping his mask in place.

Dumbledore grumbled for a few minutes and finally answered, "we believe it was a delayed prank."

"No it wasn't." Severus replied.

"You know the reason?" Several voices asked at once.

"Yes, Harry and I noticed it. It all seemed to be focused on Harry and his years here. The brooms were ones that become outdated after the purchases of the Firebolts. The Devil's Snare was the one that was in the hole. The incense and holders were ones that Sybill started using during Harry's time here, the feathers were purchased and used during Harry's first year, we all hate your fashion sense Albus, but only Harry has ever tried to get you new robes and given you fashion magazines. Minerva, Mr. Norris was a kitten when Harry first come here. Aurora already knows what happened in her office was because of Harry and his maps."

"Why all of a sudden?" Albus asked.

"Harry turns 21 in a few days, the Castle is celebrating." Severus told them, giving them fair warning. "It went even so far as to out my gift to Harry by accident when the owls chased Wilhelmina."

"So we have a few more days of this?" Minerva asked.

"Most likely, Severus and I figure the Castle still views me as her child and wants to celebrate."

"Well, you do own Hogwarts." Dumbledore added.

Harry and Severus grinned, they weren't going to tell everyone that they talked to the Castle and they would be enjoying the events over the next several days based on the ideas they shared with her.


End file.
